runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eastern Navy
The Eastern Navy, also known as the Samurais of the Sea, was a highly-skilled but rather small navy of 10 ships originally from the Eastern Lands. They are famous for having used their agility and martial arts to their advantage, and did not wear armour or use defences on their boats for most of their existence. The requirements to become a member of the Eastern Navy was to be a powerful samurai, as well as dedicated to the cause of the Navy and to be prepared to die. History Formation The Eastern Navy was founded by Nazk Akarau at an unknown point near the end of the Fourth Age. Akarau was growing old and had for all his life been confined to the land he was born on, and wished to see the world before he died. And so, leaving his village of Kekaruu, he went in search of recruits in order to launch his fleet along with himself and his family. A few months later, a group of thirty men from various towns across the Eastern Lands prepared to launch the fleet. Having not had much experience with other lands, the fleet had no real idea of where they would be going. They decided they would explore the lands to the west, and attempt to open trade with them. First sail The launching ceremony went very well, with all ships intact and all sailors prepared for anything; or so they thought. A few days after their launch, the ships became under siege from a storm, though they all pulled through and survived. The first land the group arrived at was Dragontooth Island, where a group of Saradominists dwelt. Upon arriving on the island, the navy was attacked, though their swift skills allowed them to quickly defeat the Saradominists. The dead warriors were buried in the ground, though the navy looted their small camp of items, and took the food and a number of strange necklaces. Arrival at Port Phasmatys Deciding to sail on further west, they arrived at the bustling Port Phasmatys. The people here were much more welcoming, encouraging their supposed trade inside. The navy sold them their batch of holy symbols they had collected, and received 2000 gold. Having discovered the use of gold (the Eastern Lands uses different currency), they decided to get more, and attacked the port, against Nazk Akarau's wishes. The port was badly damaged, but the now greedy fleet had not obtained much and had abandoned Nazk Akarau with his family. Nazk Akarau's great grandson is still alive and has returned to Port Phasmatys despite the family's return to the Eastern Lands during the transition of Hallowvale into Morytania. The Battles of the Wilderness With Nazk Akarau having been abandoned, the fleet raged on, now with a desire for greed, and with their powerful combat they were the most deadly force on the seas. The next stop featured a ship crash on the barren lands of the Wilderness. Due to the destruction caused by the God Wars, the land was rather empty. One of the ships' crew were all killed apart from one who claimed he had just witnessed his fellow crew members being killed by a grey cloud with many purple hands. He killed himself soon after by jumping into a river of lava, as he had gone insane. The group were shocked by the strange tale of the creature, and went in search of it. After journeying far north, many were killed by it; the Chaos Elemental. The rest of the crew fled and arrived on the battlefield of the Wilderness, and many began to go insane. The survivors fled to their ships and set sail for the Eastern Lands. Though a strange mist enveloped all of the ships, all of those affected by the mist sunk into the depths of the Eastern Sea. Ships The ships used were all made in the Eastern Lands, from enchanted bamboo which was obtained from the Golden Forest. The bamboo was powerful, but after travelling a certain distance away from its point of origin, its effect wears away and makes the ship a weak vessel. The ships also had distinct flags, which had blood-red backgrounds with a mysterious white symbol printed upon it. Category:Organisations